Kaizen
by aniebodyoutthere
Summary: The act of making bad points better, but can Sesshomaru really look at Inuyasha with this logic. Inuyasha is a half-breed so the only bad point that could possible change for the better is ... the ones that count. Same goes for Sesshomaru it seems as the changes within seem to be for the best. yaoi/boyxboy/sessXinu/mpreg


_I'm sure you guys just want to get into the reading to see if this will be an interesting enough story, but just a quick disclaimer. I do not own Inuyasha, but some of the characters are of my own creation. I plan for this to be yaoi or boyxboy with mpreg as well, but that will happen in later chapters so if you don't like don't read. I am new to writing on fanfiction so any helpful comments no matter how small. If it bothers you let me know (spelling, capitalization, punctuation, anything). I hope to update every Wednesday if I get the swing of this quickly, but if not bear with me. Anyway, now that you have been properly warned enjoy the story._

Chapter One: Changes Within

"I'm sure there is someone capable of producing a strong healthy heir with, Lord Sesshomaru," a being that grated more heavily on the Lord's patience then even Jaken said.

Sesshomaru ignored the creature and continued his leisurely pace in the direction of Lady Kaede's village. The home to his human ward, Rin, quite some time had passed since his last visit. A visit that was held off due to the current change of situation within himself. Even now thinking of it, the Lord could feel the faint pull of fatigue wash over his weakened state. Yet he continued forward, once more ignoring the worries of his new follower, telling him he shouldn't stray so far from the palace.

"Lord Sesshomaru I don't see how visiting a human village will hasten the process in finding you a suitable mate," the being once more made his presence known with it's annoying opinions.

Ignoring the demon once more, the current Lord stepped into the clearing that their destination was constructed within. Rin was clearing out the small vegetable garden beside Kaede's hut when her Lord made his entrance. The small gasps and hustle towards shelters from the villagers is what made Rin glance up. Seeing that it was her Lord that was causing the commotion, she jumped to her feet and raced in his direction.

"Lord Sesshomaru it has been so long, I was beginning to think that you forgot about me." Rin stopped just in front of the Lord and blushed at her own naivety. Taking in Rin's words and appearance he noticed how soft and adult she was becoming and realized that she too was going through a similar change as himself.

"This Sesshomaru can tell that you are doing well, I suspect you are still under Kaede's training and care."

"Why yes Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kaede has been teaching me more advanced lessons with herbs and the creations of medicines," Rin spoke with pride in her voice. "Lady Kaede even said that I am her most promising pupil." Nodding her head as if to punctuate her last statement she was surprised when she noticed a new member following Sesshomaru around.

"This Sesshomaru is planning to rest here for a short while before I return to the Western Palace," Sesshomaru stated already heading in the direction of said intended rest. While Rin understood her Lord's silent plea for peace and quite, she bounded over to Jaken without anything else to say to the Western Lord.

Leaving Jaken to explain the current situation to Rin, Sesshomaru sank elegantly to the earth under a large shady tree, leaning back against its trunk and closing his eyes. The demon pest didn't seem to take note of his want, no need, for relaxation stood before the Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru we have no time for lounging around, we must continue our ... "

"If you feel so diligent about it, why don't you continue the search without this Sesshomaru's presence," Sesshomaru said effectively cutting off the annoying demon. The demon turned away and began heading off in the direction in the palace all the while mumbling under his breath about certain difficult demon lord. Hearing a rustle in the bushes as the demon servant ignored it and moved closer to the edge of the village only to be knocked over when a messenger demon burst through the thicket.

"Oh Tsutomu, you are just who I was looking for," the messenger demon said offering a hand to the demon he had knocked over. "The council said that this letter could hold a very interesting prospective mate for Lord Sessh..." The great Lord interrupted the messengers ramble by plucking the letter from his hands. Bowing deeply the messenger waited for further instruction. Sesshomaru cleanly sliced open the envelope and pulled the letter out.

Dear Tsutomu,

We hope that this information will aid in your search for Lord Sesshomaru's most beneficial mate. It appears as though Lord Sesshomaru's brother has been kept secret from the council, though half-demon, still being Inunatasha's second son he should be a suitable partner for the current Lord in terms of power. His brother goes by the name Inuyasha and lives in the same village as our Lord's human ward Rin. Good luck and we hope your search is for not.

The Council

"This is outrageous, the Lord said as he tossed the letter at Tsutomu," then turning toward the messenger he growled out, "You tell the Council that this Sesshomaru has no motive in mating his younger half-brother and that it's going to have to be someone else." Turning back toward the tree he was resting under Sesshomaru practically gliding back into the same relaxed position, having pushed the seemingly unbearable image from his mind.

"But my great Lord I think that this isn't a bad solution, your pups are more likely to purebred, and ..."

"Try explaining that to the half-breed," Sesshomaru bit out, having had enough of any talk that had to do with his mating. Opening his eyes the Lord noticed that Rin had returned to weed Kaede's garden, feeling the breeze ruffle his clothing, the Lord felt peaceful just as he was.

 _I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, make sure to comment and favorite this story to let me know you enjoyed it. I am new to writing on fanfiction so if I get the hang of it quickly I will have a new chapter up every Wednesday though it may be late on Wednesday!_


End file.
